Dramatic Scale
by Yomata Kusanagi
Summary: The title don't quite match right now but it may change later.


"Fight me Kirara", a woman said in a voice that seems to consist of two pitches.

"This is crazy. Why would I fight you I just started my training." Said Kirara in response.

The two were standing on a rooftop in the heart of the metropolis. The two Moons, one light one dark, were closer than ever giving them enough light to illuminate the darkness. The lights on the building rooms look like bright stars in the pitch-black building in the knight. The two where standing facing one another waiting for something to happen. The taller and much older looking woman was standing in a fighting stance ready to strike. The woman was standing up right but taking a half step backward.

"Prepare yourself!"

Just after her mother spoke she darted towards Kirara, as if a shadow, to gain the initial assault. The distance between them was to small for her to dodge or counter, so she used her quick reflexes and blocked her mother's scythe with her medium light sword. The swords crossed in front of scythe's handle blocking the woman's blow. From the other woman's attack the scythe stopped just inches away from Kirara's face. "Excellent, you have managed to block my attack. Your light wielding technique is remarkable for your age. There is greater power within you."

"Why?" Kirara said while forcing her mother back along with fear hatred and tears, "Why are you doing this? I am your daughter. This is wrong and you know it."

"You must fight back or I will kill you bottom line."

"Are you mad at me? Have I done anything to make you so angry? I can't fight my own mother."

"Then you shall die just as your father did."

Kirara's mother leaped high in to the night sky directly above her. She leaped high enough that she seemed to disappear in the shadow of the moon of darkness.

"Behold the power of eternal darkness!"

Her mother then quickly slashed downward towards where Kirara was standing. Her slash had created a dark thunderbolt the in a blink of an eye struck Kirara. Kirara defensive intuition allowed her to create a light barrier around her by holding he hands above her head. Kirara's mother's attack continued but Kirara's shield was slowly fading into the power of darkness.

_I can't hold it. Her power is remarkable. There is too much energy. I'm not going to make it. I might as well give up now. She hates me and I have nothing left. I will just let my existence end here._

Kirara's shield then shattered like glass from the immeasurable power from her mother. Kirara was knocked inside the roof by the attack. Kirara lied motionless in the building rubble. Kirara's mother punched her arm through the rubble and grabbed Kirara around her throat.

"Did that hurt? It won't last long I just going to break every bone in your body."

Her mother slowly picked up Kirara's motionless body around her neck while she gasped for air. The too managed to look in each other's eyes. Kirara eye had lost there light they where now becoming gray. Her mother eyes where pitch black, looking into her eyes there was a never-ending darkness. Kirara looked as deep as she could buy she found no existence of light.

_I can't win this. She is using all of her power trying to kill me. I just let this go as quickly as possible. But I must know why first. _

Kirara's mother tossed Kirara backwards a few yards away from the edge of the building. It took Kirara a few seconds to make it up on one knee.

"Why are you killing me", Kirara asked as she began to tear. Kirara look at her mother with eyes of innocence, confusion, and pain.

"You want to know why? I created you to take your power for my own. I must take it before it becomes unstable. Hold still and make it easier on yourself."

" But… You're my mother. How could you do this?" Kirara asked as she began to pick herself off the ground.

"Daughter or not I must have your aura. If it comes down to killing you, I will do what I must do."

_I mustn't let her do this. I had no idea that I was… my aura was so important to her. Theirs no telling what she would do with my power. I can't let her just take it. _

"I don't care who you get it from but not from me."

Kirara quickly armed herself with a medium light sword.

"That what I wanted to hear."

Kirara's mother quickly attacked her with her scythe. Kirara managed to block the attack but she was too exhausted from the previous attack so her bock didn't hold for very long. Kirara's mother quickly countered her block with a blow to the stomach with the end of her scythe. Kirara soared through the night sky to the next adjacent building. Kirara was knocked through the rooftop wall and skidded across the roof. Kirara was stunned for a brief moment just before she coughed up a significant amount of blood. Just as she managed to make it to her feet she was struck but yet another lightning bolt to the chest. Kirara was knocked from building to building so fast she barley had enough time to think. From the last attack she was knocked off the building into oncoming traffic. The many flying car swerved into each other to avoid the falling girl.

_What's happening? Am I really going to die without putting up a fight? She is honestly trying to kill me. I can let her kill me like this. I will defend myself if I kill myself trying. _

Kirara woke up from her blackout with a clear and focused mind. Eye blinding light feathers began to appear around her. The feather where coming from behind her back. She managed to look back behind her. She had grown full-fledged magnificently white wings.

Kirara stop herself from falling from just spreading her wings. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. Kirara began to feel the light coming back to her. Her eyes began illuminate even more intensely than the sparkle she once had before to full white eyes.

_I know what I my essential operation is. _

Her heart began to fill with rage and one flap with her wings she skyrocketed herself towards the building where she sensed her mother aura. Kirara immediately created two long swords to equip herself with. When she located her mother position she was looking through the wreckage for her. Without any notification Kirara double lashed her mother across the sky, leaving a trail of light that glissaded like the moon of light, buy striking her across her back.

"Killing me won't be that easy." Kirara responded.

"How did she… I killed her… I can't even sense her presence", Her mother thought to herself while soaring through the heavens.

Kirara then flew right up to her mother's flying body and grabbed her leg and hurled her towards the starry sky. Kirara took both long swords and fused them together and created a light bow. Kirara took sharp aim at her mother. Kirara began to feel a deep pain in her chest and her eyes began to moisten.

"This will finish you and end the threat to humanity. I love you Mom and I always will but I have to save the world from your darkness..."

With full intention of killing her she let go off her light arrow. The arrow soared through the air like a beam of light and pierced her mother directly in heart.

" I will always remember you."

The last resonance that came from her mother was the shriek of defeat and pain. Kirara looked closer at her mother and she began to see the light come forth. Kirara's vision started to disappear gradually and she lost control of her aura. She began to plummet back down to earth. As everlasting silence of diminishing overcame Kirara's mind her vision completely evanescence along with her grasp on her dreamland.

Kirara's mind returned back to reality though she didn't know where she had entered. Kirara began to open her eyes just enough to see the light she had missed. A horrific pain over came her body as she came to her senses.

_What happened? Why am I hurting so much? If I could only remember what happened. The light here is too bright. Have I been hibernating from the world that long that my eyes are too sensitive to the light? _

Kirara remained laying down on the futon. Her clothes where stinking to here due to her lying in the same spot for days maybe weeks. She couldn't even take her own smell due to not taking a bath. Kirara's eyes began to adjust to the light and began to see blurs. The light was coming from an open window beside her and the dark blur was now moving away from her. She began to focus on the figure in front of her. The figure was an old man standing right above her. Kirara flinched at the man standing above her. Kirara tried to move but her body stayed in a dormant state. Kirara gasped at the man's smiling face, because she didn't know what was going on, who he was, and how she got there.

"Who are you? I have never seen u before in my life."

"Shhh, young one, everything in alright. I am not here to harm you; I am simply helping you in your current condition. I have been taking care of you at my Inn for sometime now. I am afraid to ask but do you know who you are?"

Kirara though for a few minutes trying to remember her own name.

My name…what is my name? Who can't I remember so much as my name? I must know what it is…don't I? There is no possible way I have forgotten my name. I really have forgotten my name. How did this happen?

"I don't remember my name sir. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Just as I feared. Form your accident you have lost your memory, but never fear your memories should come back in due time."

"My parents would know me or a close friend. I must go find some one."

Kirara used her remaining strength to rise off the bed. Kirara knew she could not even take another step but she stood up as if nothing was wrong with her. Kirara forced her self-forward walking towards the door avoiding looking back at the man's watchful eye. Kirara's step became harder and harder for her to take. The pain made Kirara's mind and body shutdown. Kirara's vision began to go white and she collapsed on the floor beneath her.

_Why did I do that? I don't even know where I would look first. Let alone how would I survive on my own by knowing nothing about where I am. The man only offered to help but I refused it anyway. _

The old man picked up Kirara's dormant and fragile body and laid her on the futon just as before. The man's bond to Kirara became noticeable as he gazed at the sleeping child and spoke to her dormant body.

"_You are very stubborn… and I don't think you know it yet. But you have spirit and much inner strength I can see that. I hope you do find a home and family you can go to. But the looks of how badly you are hurt, I don't think you even ready to know what your lost memories contain. Your memories will come back to you, I have no doubt in my mind, but I hope you are ready to understand the true meaning on why they where lost. I can sense the dormant power within you. That power when tapped will unlock your memories. You're going to have to do that on you own free will." _

"Yuna!"

The man backed up from Kirara and waited by the door. A young woman arrived shortly after.

"Yes Mr. Omada."

"Yes can you watch her for me. She will remain asleep for quite a while so she won't be much trouble."

"Yes sir."

"Also when she awakens escort her to the bath house."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Omada walked out of the room and left Yuna with Kirara. Yuna closed the door behind her and sat in the floor mat closest to Kirara. Yuna reached behind her on the table, and grabbed a single flower. She began to pull of each petal and lie the on the floor in front of her. She looked around the room making sure no one could see her. When she confirmed that no one was watching her she folded her hands together and whispered something quietly. The flower petals began to levitate and circle around Yuna's hands. Yuna held her hands above Kirara's body and the petals began to glow. The petals diffused themselves in to Kirara's body and nursed her back to health. When Kirara began to regain her strength. Kirara opened her eyes just enough to catch a glimpse of, what looked like, Yuna's cerulean aura. Yuna noticed that Kirara saw her and she stopped chanting. Yuna and Kirara stared at each other trying to figure out if they noticed each other or not. Yuna looked away from Kirara checking if anyone else had seen.

"You didn't see anything, right?"

Kirara remained motionless contemplating on what she seen was real or not.

"I though so. Well sense you know I might as well explain but first we need you to take a bath."

Kirara didn't say anything but she got up with no hesitation, but when she go up she realized that her pain was gone. Kirara stood up in her sweaty clothes waiting for Yuna to say anything.

"Follow me to the bath house."

Yuna grabbed Kirara's hand and lead her into the hall.

_What just happened? Did I just see what I though I just saw? It not possible for as person to glow like that…Is it? Maybe everyone has this aura and I just never knew…or I forgot. Now I don't even know how to distinguish the difference between reality and my dreams. _

Yuna and Kirara came to the bathhouse and stripped themselves of their dirty clothing. Kirara walked in the bath and welt the overwhelmingly soothing water. Kirara's body practically melted in the satisfying bath water. Kirara closed her eyes and enjoyed every minute she remained there. Yuna looked over at Kirara and examined her expression.

"_Wow, she looks like she is in a whole new world I wonder how old she is. She looks so peaceful when she has her eyes closed, but when I looked into her eyes earlier it was filled with torture and confusion."_

Yuna looked at Kirara's smooth colorless face. Her short red hair covered her face and lead down to her neck. Yuna noticed a necklace and moved closer to look. The necklace had a pendant with the name "Kirara'" on it she read further and it read "The goddess of light and the balance of Nirvana". Yuna continued to observe her pendant she became more observant into in when I glowed a dark blue color. Yuna was only inches away for Kirara's body.

Kirara began to regain focus on reality and opened her eyes to Yuna standing right above her. Kirara jumped at the sight of Yuna and let out a screech. Kirara surprised Yuna and she slipped and fell on Kirara bumping heads with her.

"Is everything alright", said a woman just walking into the bathhouse... continued? (Not Finished)


End file.
